


love printed on a paper

by themadtilde



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Amusement Park, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, ahh lots of gay kissing, photo booths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: Simon laughed giddily and turned his head to look at Raphael. His breath caught in his throat when he realized Raphael was already looking at him, lips slightly parted, with an unreadable expression on his face.He became suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that due to the cramped, limited space, their shoulders were pressing against each other and their faces mere inches apart.





	love printed on a paper

**Author's Note:**

> WHYYY do I keep writing meaningless fics when I have about 5 other Saphael fics going on? This was meant to be a maybe 500-words drabble, but look how it turned out .....  
> Oh well. As per usual: English isn't my native, this isn't beta read and I don't own Mortal Instruments.
> 
> This was inspired by the Pretty Little Liars scene where Maya and Emily kiss in the photobooth at the party.

“No,” said Raphael when he saw what Simon was looking at. “Absolutely not. I already agreed to visit the Haunted House _and_ the rollercoaster with you. Don’t push your luck.”

Simon pouted, giving Raphael his best puppy eyes, but Raphael refused to give in. No matter how adorable his best friend was. Immediately, he mentally scolded himself because he had made himself a promise to  _stop_ thinking of Simon as cute, because the first step to getting over the fluttering sensation in his stomach that appeared every time he met his best friend, was to go back to thinking platonic, friendly and not-romantic thoughts.

“Come on!” Simon pleaded, sticking his lower lip out. “This is the last thing I will force on you, I promise!”

“You said that already when you persuaded me to go to the Haunting House with you,” replied Raphael dryly. “Judging by the state you were in when we exited, I thought you would have learned your lesson.”

Simon elbowed his best friend in the side, but Raphael barely flinched. He just gave Simon an unimpressed, flat look that would have made anyone else retreat, but Simon was used to his friend’s grumpy behaviour.

“That doesn’t count,” Simon argued. “You refused to go on the Ferris wheel with me, so you owe me this! And it's just for fun - it will take like, maybe five minutes, if not less, and you will barely have to move. We’ll just try to be cute and smile at the camera!”

Raphael wanted tell Simon that he didn’t need to _try_ and look cute, he was strikingly beautiful and adorable all the time, but he felt that that was probably overstepping the boundaries of platonic friendship, inching dangerously close to flirting. Instead, he sent Simon one of his most withering looks, though he knew it would have no effect on the boy.

“And it will be a nice memory to look back at?” Simon offered hesitantly when Raphael just looked at him, eyes narrowed. “I’ll pay for it, and you can keep it and tape it next to your bed so that you will be reminded of me every time you wake up and you will feel blessed to have awesome me as your best friend.”

Raphael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _If only the idiota knew that I didn’t need anything to_  remind _me_ _of him, the insufferable dork is on my mind all the time anyways,_ he thought to himself.

Photo booths meant small, cramped space, and sitting pressed against Simon was intoxicating (he knew from experience) and Raphael couldn’t guarantee that he would do something stupid if he were challenged with that.

However, the gleam in Simon’s eyes had died a little and his shoulders slouched when he saw how displeased Raphael looked. Now it wasn’t puppy eyes solely for the purpose of getting what he wanted - Simon looked genuinely disappointed and discouraged and Raphael hated that he was the reason for the dejected expression on his best friend’s (and crush’s) face.

“Fine,” he sighed, and just like that, Simon’s face lit up again and he actually clapped his hands and bounced where he stood, grinning from ear to ear. Raphael decided that the sacrifice he made was worth it, when it meant that Simon was smiling at him like that, warm eyes glittering and dimples showing. 

He heard Magnus' voice in the back of his mind ("You are so  _whipped_ for this boy, Raphie, it's disgusting!" his so-called friend had commented, looking delighted. "I've tomd you; don't call me that, _Maggie,_ and this boy also happens to be my best friend, who harbors no romantic feelings for me at all," had Raphael retorted, glowering at Magnus. "I am not prepared to risk his friendship just because I have a silly crush. It will go over eventually." He wished he felt as convinced as he sounded. Magnus had just sighed, looking genuinely disappointed. "And how do you know your feelings aren't requited?" he questioned, raising one eyebrow as if daring Raphael to argue. "I just do," said Raphael flatly, leaving no more room for discussion. His annoying, stupid feelings for Simon would go away - they _had to_ go away - and while it was almost physically painful to meet the beautiful brunet every day, to laugh and to talk with him, but barely ever touching and never in the way Raphael wanted to, he preferred silent suffering rather than risking his friendship with Simon.)

Raphael shook his head to clear it from the flashback, and he put on a stern face.

“You pay. I get the strip,” he said threateningly because he was determined to keep _some_ of his pride intact. Simon just nodded enthusiastically, seemingly too overjoyed that Raphael agreed to this than to care for the fact that he was basically only losing money on this.

Chuckling, Raphael let Simon take a hold of his hand, ignored the flutter in his stomach at the physical contact, and he let himself be dragged along towards the photo booth.

* * *

“I demand one photo where we just smile and are cute together, then a few crazy, funny ones but _please_ , no dabbing because that is _so_ 2016.”

Raphael rolled his eyes and chuckled fondly, trying to ignore the tingling sensation in his left side which, conveniently, Simon was pressed against. He didn’t have time to answer because a ticking noise warned them that the camera was about to go off and when Simon just smiled happily straight ahead, Raphael decided to please his friend and did the same. Smiling on cue wasn’t something Raphael did easily (actually, smiling overall was a rather uncommon expression for him) but all he had to think about was Simon’s warm, brown eyes and the way one corner of his mouth went up before the other when he smiled, and he found himself involuntarily smiling when the flash went off.

“Second one!” Simon exclaimed, immediately looping an arm around Raphael’s shoulders, pulling him closer and pressing their faces together. Raphael felt as if his heart stopped beating and he didn’t have time to make a kissing face against the camera (like Simon did) before the photo was taken. Raphael was pretty sure he looked like a deer caught in the headlights and he groaned inwardly, because Simon would most definitely tease him about it later.

“Do your standard face!” Simon commanded, and Raphael rolled his eyes pointedly. Simon himself settled for gesticulating animatedly with his hands, mouth open as if he were in the middle of rambling about something. Truly their relationship described in one picture.

“Now peace!”

Simon’s free hand flew out, index finger and middle finger making a V angled towards the camera. Raphael forced himself to regain his usual deadpan, sullen expression and made the devil sign with the hand that wasn’t resting on Simon’s thigh (!!!), just to spite the annoying ray of sunshine next to him.

However, any unimpressed, sour expression he had tried to obtain vanished in the blink of an eye, because in the next second Simon pressed his warm lips against Raphael’s cheek, keeping them there until the flash went off the next time.

Raphael was sure he had stopped breathing by now, his face was probably on fire and all he was aware of was the tingling sensation of Simon’s soft lips against the skin on his cheek, and he remained frozen even when Simon eventually pulled away. Instantly, he found himself missing the feeling of Simon’s warm lips, and for a brief second, he tried to imagine what they would feel like not against his cheek, but rather his lips.

He couldn’t stop himself from turning to look at Simon, taking in the sight of his messy, brown hair and his glasses that had slid down on his nose. He was breathtakingly beautiful, radiating happiness and sunshine and warmth, and something inside Raphael snapped.

He couldn’t endure this any longer.

* * *

Simon laughed giddily and turned his head to look at Raphael. His breath caught in his throat when he realized Raphael was already looking at him, lips slightly parted, with a unreadable expression on his face. He became suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that due to the cramped, limited space, their shoulders were pressing against each other and their faces mere inches apart.

Whatever he had been intending to say died on his tongue when his eyes took in the sight of Raphael, hair tousled and cheeks bright red with laughter and happiness. Maybe it was because it was almost insufferably hot inside the booth, but Raphael looked so _human,_ so much younger and boy-ish with his pink-tinted cheeks.

The butterflies in Simon’s stomach were swirling when Raphael met his stare, eyes wide and brown and _vulnerable_. A click followed by a quick flash told them that another photo was taken, but nothing could break the trance they found themselves in.

Simon inhaled - it felt weird to do, as if he would break the spell if he moved too much - and something shifted in Raphael’s eyes. Simon didn’t know who moved first, but in the next second, Raphael’s warm mouth was on his and Simon was threading his hands through Raphael’s soft hair, kissing him back almost desperately.

Since they were sitting next to each other with minimal space for movement, the angle was slightly awkward, especially because they had to twist their bodies somewhat uncomfortably in order for their lips to meet. However, Simon felt like he couldn’t care less because Raphael’s lips were warm, wet and softer than anything he’d imagined.

Moaning contentedly, he bit down on Raphael’s lower lips, grinning when it earned him a pleased groan. Raphael’s tongue was asking for entrance, which Simon granted happily. He felt Raphael’s hand cup his cheek and he savored the feeling of his best friend’s long, elegant fingers stroking his face and his hair, all while kissing him feverishly.

He completely forgot that they were sitting in a photo booth that was still taking photos, because all he could think about was _Raphael, Raphael, Raphael_ and _kiss, kiss, kiss_.

They parted for a second, both panting heavily, and Raphael looked like he was about to say something but Simon pecked his lips eagerly again, effectively shutting him up.

Somewhere inside Simon, he knew that he should be scandalized and horrified of the fact that he was making out with his _best friend,_ who had never shown any romantic interest in him at all, but judging by the needy sounds Raphael was making, Simon was pretty sure that his feelings were mutual.

At least he hoped so. 

* * *

 

When they stumbled out of the photo booth good five minutes later (thank God no one had decided they wanted to take some photos right then, because they would see something pretty scarring inside the photo booth if they had pushed the drapes aside,) they were both flushed and their shirts wrinkled. Raphael’s hair was dishevelled and Simon’s glasses were askew, but none of that mattered because all they could do was grin at each other, taking in the sight of the other’s kiss-swollen lips and the blush on their cheeks.

Raphael came to his senses first, tearing his gaze away from Simon and taking the photo strip that had been printed long ago. Simon moved over to stand next to him, looking at the photos they had taken.

Both smiling innocently, Raphael somewhat strained but still painfully beautiful.

Then their faces were being pressed together by Simon, who was making a duck face while Raphael looked stunned and frozen in place.

After that; Raphael rolling his eyes while Simon pretended to talk excitedly about something.

Simon doing the peace sign, sticking his tongue out while Raphael stared unimpressed straight ahead, sarcastically doing the devil’s sign with his hand.

“Hey!” Simon complained, pointing at the photo. Snickering, Raphael swatted Simon’s hand away, grinning mischievously at him.

“You may be an angel, _querida,_ but I am Hell personified,” he smirked, and Simon rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up.

"Might explain why you're so damn hot," he retorted and Raphael barked out a laugh, a warm, fuzzy feeling settling in his stomach as he turned his face away to hide his blush.

On the next photo, Raphael’s eyes were wide with bewilderment and his mouth was hanging open, while Simon had his eyes closed and was pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Then, that moment when they were looking at each other, tension visible even on photo. Raphael was looking longingly, hesitantly at Simon who also had his head turned, mouth open and eyes questioning. Both were leaning in slightly, as if an invisible force was pulling them together.

After that, they were just kissing. First, it was just an innocent press of lips, hands tangled in each other’s hair. Then it became more heated, Simon tilting his head to devour Raphael’s lips hungrily, all while Raphael was caressing his face. On the last photo, they had pulled apart and were smiling stupidly, goofily at each other, hair tousled and cheeks flushed.

“You know what, I take back what I said,” Simon announced somewhat breathlessly. “I definitely want to keep that.”

Raphael jerked his hand away from Simon’s fingers, holding the strip away from his best friend.

“No way, _mentiroso!_  A deal is a deal, and that was the only reason I agreed to go into the stupid booth with you!” Raphael protested indignantly, and Simon huffed and crossed his arms.

“But you got so much more than what we agreed on! Come on, be fair, or there will be no more kisses!”

Raphael rolled his eyes at the loose threat. “Somehow I think that ultimatum will backfire on you, _bebé_ ,” he said sarcastically, biting back a fond smile when Simon pouted. He was about to make a witty reply, when a new voice interrupted them.

“ _T_ _here_ you are, we’ve been looking for you for ages!”

Simon snatched the strip from Raphael’s unprepared grip and jerked around, looking guilty when he spotted Clary marching up to them. She was followed by Magnus, Alec and Isabelle, who were all looking very relieved to see them. Raphael’s blush vanished at an instant, and his soft, fond expression was replaced by his usual scowling one.

“Um, yeah … we just lost track of time because I wanted to go on the rollercoaster and we were just taking some photos in the photo booth just now,” said Simon nervously, and Raphael rolled his eyes inwardly. Acting career was definitely not something Simon would ever succeed in.

“Oh, you took photos!” Clary exclaimed, reaching for the strip Simon was holding. “Can I see?”

“No!”

Simon flinched, taking a step back and hurriedly stuffing the strip in his pocket, earning him a confused look from Clary.

“Um … okay?” she said, seeming startled at her friend’s odd behaviour. Simon’s cheeks became even redder.

“I- I mean, they were awful,” he stuttered, casting Raphael a sideways glance that said _help me!_

Raphael just raised his eyebrows, as if to say _You’ve made your bed, now you have to lie in it._

Gulping, Simon turned back to their group of friends who now were watching them with suspiciously. Only Alec seemed uninterested in the drama before him - the blue-eyed boy was gazing at Magnus, who in turn was looking intently at Raphael. He wiggled his eyebrows, silently asking a question, and a knowing smirk broke out on his face when Raphael glared at him.

“Like, I was really ugly on them so I don’t want you to see it,” continued Simon, gesturing awkwardly. “That’s why. We’ll have to take new ones, maybe. Because these were horrendous. Yep. Horrendous. Awful. Terrible. Not decent. Definitely -”

“ _Dios, idiota_ , you are truly insufferable,” sighed Raphael, grabbing Simon’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his lips to shut him up.

Simon’s eyes grew big, but it was nothing compared to the wide-eyed stares the others were giving them. Even Alec was frowning at them, although Clary and Isabelle seemed to be the ones who had completely lost their ability to speak.

“Pardon my boyfriend’s behaviour,” Raphael said calmly, and Simon gave him a surprised look because, if he had heard it right, Raphael just self-proclaimed himself as his _boyfriend_?!

Not that it sounded bad, though.

“But if you excuse us, we have one last ride to make before we go home.”

He gave Simon an expectant look.

“Shall we?”

However, he didn’t wait for Simon to reply before he grabbed his hand (not his wrist, his _hand_ , causing Clary to sqeual when she saw it) and pulled his best-friend-now-also-boyfriend away from their still stunned, astonished friends.

“Where are we going?” Simon blurted out as he stumbled after Raphael, who was taking long strides in order to get away from Magnus’ cheering as quickly as possible. He threw a glance over his shoulder, smirking when he saw Simon gazing at him questioningly, while trying to keep up with Raphael. The brown haired boy's breath hitched because suddenly, reality hit him and from the moment their lips had met in the photobooth to coming out to their friends, he hadn't had time to actually  _think_ about what had happened between him and his best friend. He felt a warm, happy feeling spread inside him, taking a hold of his heart and making it beat even faster.

“The ferris wheel, of course,” replied Raphael, and the joyous, heart-warming smile Simon sent him was worth the fact that Raphael was afraid of heights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Sorry for the messy ending, it's late and I have school tomorrow....  
> Actually, one side of Simon's mouth does actually go up before the other - this is confirmed in City of Lost Souls ... or was it Heavenly Fire? It's canon, anyways.  
> Leave a kudos or a comment about your thoughts! :D


End file.
